


A fallen god

by Lord_of_Void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Had Way Too Much Fun with this, Dark, Dreams, Female Character, Gen, Magic, Manipulation, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person, Sleep Walking, Sort Of, Swords, Urban Fantasy, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Void/pseuds/Lord_of_Void
Summary: You wake up. And you are way too aware of yourself for it to be just a dream.
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters





	A fallen god

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Čeština available: [Padlá bohyně](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919298) by [Lord_of_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Void/pseuds/Lord_of_Void)



> This was written in surprisingly short time on a request of my friend. She asked for a story and who was I to refuse?

Slight movement on your left, barely visible in the corner of your eye. You turn after it.

Nothing. What else could you expect in an empty street in the middle of night?

Empty street? Middle of night?

What are you doing there? You turn around.

There is a hooded figure standing right in front of you.

“You’re lost,” they whisper.

They thrust their left arm towards you and it hits your chest. And you fall and fall and fall.

\-----

Your alarm goes off. You fumble for your phone, that ever annoying source of not exactly pleasant wake up. Normally, when you wake up, you forget your dreams. But this one is different, you can’t get it off of your mind. Details are merging into a fog, but that person you saw...

As you travel to your school you notice a woman taking the exactly same links as you and sometimes watching you. Only when you glared at her, giving her clear sign you know of her, she backed. But still, you felt like she was watching you.

\-----

You must be dreaming again. There is  no way you are awake. 

You must find something illogical, surreal; something that will show you the truth. And something that will awake you.

“I was mistaken before,” a raspy whisper sound behind you.

You turn. There is standing a hooded figure, the same one as the previous night.

“You weren’t lost and you aren’t now,” they continue. “You belong here.”

You open your mouth to speak but no words come out. You are dreaming! Of course you belong into your  _own_ dream!

The figure looks around.

“It’s not safe here. Come with me.” They reach with their hand to you. You hesitate. Where will you go? Will they try to hurt you?

You take the hand.

You both run. Faster than you thought it was possible and yet… It almost feels like flying, quite not touching the ground with each step.  H igher, faster. 

You look at the person running right beside you. Their hood is still down their face but their cape is fluttering behind them. Like a wings of a butterfly.

You slowly come to halt. The blurry lines the world was transform again into more coherent world. You find yourself standing in front of a large building looking suspiciously like a renaissance palace.

Your guide ascended few stone steps between the concrete pavement and large wooden door. A small gesture with their left hand and the door opens. They turn to you. “Don’t stay there or something will eat you.”

Eat you?!? No way that is happening. You quickly follow your companion and through the door. You enter a giant hall flooded with warm light from a crystal chandelier. Right in front of you is a stair case and on a stair case... It’s her, the same woman that was watching you all day.

Your guide lowers their hood to reveal short blond hair and from the point you see them a scar across their whole face and part of neck. They kneel and lower their head. Should... Should you do the same?

“My lady, I found her far in Umbara district. I believe she’s the right one?”

The lady looks at you, her steel gr a y eyes piercing yours and your mind. Are you supposed to kneel as well? Or at least show some sign of respect?

“Welcome,” the lady greets you, “it’s an honor to meet you.”

She reaches with her hand to you, greeting you like an equal. You accept it. Her grip is firm, but not painful and her hand is surprisingly rough. Small smile appears on her face and yet her eyes stay cold.

“There is so much you need to know,” she says. “If you will follow me to my study, we can discuss it.”

You can’t get off a feeling it’s a threat. You might not see any reason for it, but the feeling was still there.

“Thank you,” sou say politely, returning the smile, “as I have no clue what is going on, I would appreciate some answers.”

“Very well, then if you will follow me.” At that she lets go of your hand and headed to the staircase. You can’t not notice your guide still kneeling

As you go through the palace – there is no way you could call it differently now – you have much trouble following the Lady and at the same time see everything around you. Ornately decorated halls with more crystal chandeliers, thick red curtains around tall windows, probably hand-woven rugs and sometimes oil paintings of people, sceneries and battles you don’t recognize. No, wait! There sure was a painting of Napoleon Bonaparte! But the Lady’s pace is too fast for you to be certain. And some R oman . Julius Caesar, perhaps? And then you reach another wooden door. 

They open before the Lady even touches them. But you’re dreaming, right? And everything can happen in dream, right? Right!?

As you enter you notice a fireplace, big wooden table with stacks of papers on it, human skull and bottle of wine, behind the table is comfortably looking chair and even more be... Did you really see a human skull? Yep, there it is, like on a set of the Hamlet. Fine, this dream is even weirder than those usual madness cocktails. Maybe because it somehow makes more sense than it should.

The Lady gestures to two armchairs in a corner on the right side of the door. They look comfortable as well.

You choose one. It is as comfortable as you expected. The Lady seats in the other one. Her eyes study you again, searching for something that might not even be there.

Suddenly her intense focus on you shatters. She might shake her head or maybe your eyes trick you.

“Please, excuse my discourtesy. My name is Nayeon. I am aware you might have noticed some unusual things. I know, you think, you’re dreaming and you really are, but this is not your usual dream. You are projecting yourself in this realm, only your consciousness can exist here. What you don’t know, the realm of consciousness is tightly entwined with the physical realm. I am dreaming as well now.”

So, you’re dreaming? And not dreaming?

“I know, this is more weird than you can possibly comprehend now, but you will in time,” Lady Nayeon continues. “Long story short, you have a special power. Or to be more exact, you have more of them. Now, you use them unconsciously. Like the projecting yourself. But in time, you can master them. I am personally gifted with telekinesis and some others you don’t need to know about. I can help you explore and improve your talents.”

Silence fell over you.

“If you excuse me,” you look lady Nay right in her eyes, “but what the fuck? I can use magic. Or something like that, right?”

Nayeon nods.

“And you can help me find out what it is, right?”

Another nod.

“Fine then. I… I accept your offer.”

You said it. Now you can’t take it back. You connected your fate with Nayeon’s.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she says and smiles at you.

“It’s now time for you to wake up. I’ll show you to your room here. When you will go to sleep tomorrow, you will wake up here. And eventually, you’ll learn to find this place in the physical realm as well.”

Another short trip through decorated halls and then your bedroom. And bedroom, indeed!

When lady Nay leaves you look around. In the middle of room is a king sized bed with sky blue sheets. On the opposite wall are two tall windows with midnight blue curtains. On the left side of the windows is a giant closet.

You look inside and expect it to be empty but to your surprise it’s filled with dresses and other clothes in black, blue and greens. And you even find an armor! Finally you fish out a simple white night gown and without hesitation launch yourself onto the bed.

\-----

You expected your training hard, Nayeon’s demeanor upon your first meeting hinted as much. You didn’t expect it to be so harsh, almost cruel. Lady Nay pushes you to your limits.

In your first session you discover your powers. Almost unnatural agility and strength, projecting yourself across realms, even some telepathy abilities and to your surprise illusions! You can make everything appear as anything else! Well, you will learn that, in time.

As you learn more and more, you realize, illusions can be created around everything and everyone. And not just illusions of appearance, but illusions of feelings, even pain as well.

At first it scared you. It does not anymore.

You acquaint yourself with your guide from the first meeting with Lady Nay, too. They’re sweet and nice and named Etharis. Lady Nay saved their live and they pledged their loyalty to her in return.

You like to mess with them. You make yourself look like someone else, usually Lady Nay and sneak to them from behind.

\-----

It takes few months for your family and friends to notice changes in you. Nayeon’s training changed you physically and mentally. Sometimes it’s hard to hide your abilities in the physical realm.

Your instincts and mind sharpened like sword under tutelage of Lady Nay allow you to react to thing that have yet to happen, answer unsaid questions.

Sometimes you have injuries from your training. Even with armor, and still growing skills with your two short swords don’t always stop Lady Nay’s sword.

Another surprise. You can channel your powers, access more abilities than you were born with.

Talking about birth. You learn that one of our parents must be a descendant of one of ancient Lords of Mareth. Lords of Mareth were powerful begins, considered gods by many and were responsible for safeguarding the world. Their reign was supposed to be eternal. It wasn’t. Eventually they turned on each other and now only ruins, memories and descendants remains.

\-----

It is about six months in your training with Lady Nay she tells you about an annual gathering she organizes.

She, as the descendant of Lord of Mareth, lord Galen, holds a strong place among others like you. Laethens – Powerful ones, as she calls you and your kind.

\-----

It is about week before The Gathering, when she tells you she can help you find your Mareth ascendant.

She examines your blood with her power. As she does so, her expression darkens.

As she lets your blood drop back to the vial, she turns to you. “You are the descendant of Lord Veranes the Ruler. He stood in the head of The Council of Lords. And rightfully.”

You are sure she tells you the truth. But as you look into her mind, you find fear. Fear of you and what you could become.

\-----

One of the dresses on your closet looks on you like a waterfall. Like you were rising from water. The mixture of blue, green, white and silver looks almost magical, divine even.

Someone knocks on your door.

It’s Erithas. They bring a gift from Lady Nay. A silver tiara adorned with many small blue and green gems.

Erithas helps you braid the tiara into your hair. Their fingers are fast and delicate. In the end you look like a princess. Or a lady like Nayeon. Or perhaps a lord, as the term ‘lord’ is viewed as gender neutral.

Yes. Lord. That is good.

Erithas must have some telepathic abilities as well, as they tell you: “You look fabulous, my lord.”

They now smiled slightly. Despite their smile, it’s not a mocking gesture. They’re serious, and you’re slightly stunned. They never acted like this before.

“You don’t have to call me lord,” you tell them.

“But I must do so. It’s your chosen title and it rightfully belongs to you,” they oppose.

“I… I don’t want to…” you poise for a moment, searching for right words, “I don’t want you to call me that. I see you as my friend, and equal, not subordinate.”

“I serve Lady Nayeon before everyone else and that is her command. To call you by your title.” They lower their head in defeat. Nayeon could be harsh and sometimes too cold in her actions.

“And in private?” you ask with hope.

“You are well aware she would know anyway, my lord. But you better get used to it. It’s time, my lord, for The Gathering. The guests are already arriving.”

Erithas leads you to the giant entrance hall where you first met Nayeon. Lady Nayeon is already there. She’s talking with an older woman dressed in brown and golden dress.

Despite her aura of power she looks boring. And if more people are like her, it will be a very long evening.

\-----

It is  long evening. Everyone calls you lord and while you understand it is to show respect it acknowledge you as their equal, it’s tremendously tiring. You’re exhausted, when you fall to your bed and don’t wake up next day.

\-----

You wake up again in your room in Nayeon’s palace. She tells you that you appeared sick to your family. You should rest tonight to be able to live both worlds again.

\-----

It’s already years since you began to train under Nayeon. You have your own life and you’re acknowledged as equal among descendants of Mareth. You even found the ruins of the fortress that once belonged to Lord Veranes, your ascendant and used your powers to rebuild it. You surrounded it with illusion so it appears only like a big mansion to the strangers.

\-----

Every time, the council of Descendants meets, you not only see Nayeon, that sometimes still tries to make you submit to her as she tried years ago, but you meet Erithas as well.

You always speak so little and they’re always so polite to you and yet, when you look into their mind you see their pain. Pain so much like yours.

Two friends forcefully separated.

But you’re more powerful than Nayeon, aren’t you? She feared you when you were young and inexperienced. Now you hold far more power than before.

\-----

You are injured. Pain blinds your senses.

Someone is taking care of you. Erithas. You hear their voice. Concerned, grateful.

You might have bested Nayeon, but it took its toll on you. But in the end you are victorious, and with Erithas’ help alive.

They offer you their loyalty, the same vow they gave Nayeon. You refuse.

There is no need for that.

\-----

Other Descendants fear you. Not in secret like before, but openly. Once in the council of Descendants were all equals, now it’s you and your servants.

You didn’t need Erithas’ vow, but you certainly demand one from the Descendants. You ask them to mean it and seal it with their power and yet, you still don’t trust them enough.

\-----

You see and feel Erithas’ hurt when you first bring your girlfriend to your fortress. She orders your friend around like an ordinary servant. 

They might serve you, but it’s out of love.

Simple nod from you and Erithas gains their permission. You never see your girlfriend again.

\-----

They cry in your shoulder, cuddled at your side when they tell you about their sister. Older sister. More gifted sister. It doesn’t take you long before you realize they talk about Nayeon.

\-----

A calm peaceful life. You might once dreamed of that. But that was so long ago.

You look at the Descendants when you enter the council room. They all rise from their seats greeting you as their ruler.

You smile. All of them are people in powerful positions in the world. Their power and connections will be great tool to you.

\-----

Rumours. That’s what the world knows about you. Your world. Everyone knows about your existence, but only few know your face, know who you really are.

For one, it’s the council of Descendants. They know your face and they fear it.

Next was Erithas. Your faithful friend who died about a year ago. The Descendants who caused it didn’t die for a very long time.

To the world you are know as the Lord of Illusions. Many people claim they’ve seen you under disguise. And they might as you leave frequently. It eventually gets boring in your fortress.

\-----

Pain in your chest, gasping for breath. People around you, watching you die.

The other Descendants were so entwined with their petty conflicts you never expected them to unite against you. And yet,  her e you are. Dying at their feet. 

A fallen god.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbrl as [lord-of-void](https://https://lord-of-void.tumblr.com/)


End file.
